都是客人的错啦The Fault of the Visitors
by GinnySue7
Summary: 比尔和芙蓉的婚礼给陋居带来了一些改变。陋居卧室里的客人们会导致什么呢？短篇完结。Translation of The Fault of the Visitors by La Comadreja


因为即将到来的婚礼，韦斯莱家一切都乱了套。哈利和赫敏要在婚礼那天到来。谢天谢地，因为房子里根本容纳不下所有人，在婚礼前的一周，比尔和芙蓉会和加布丽一起来，查理会从罗马尼亚回来。

"我们要怎么办，亚瑟？"韦斯莱夫人焦急地说。

"我已经和你说过了，我认为最好是把芙蓉和加布丽安置在金妮的房间，弗雷德和乔治在他们的房间，比尔和查理在珀西的房间，我们把金妮送到罗恩的房间。"

"不，亚瑟。我们怎么能让罗恩和金妮睡在同一间卧室！还有，那样就只能在一张床上，因为根本没有另外一张—"

"拜托，莫丽，拜托，别担心。我会对床施一个放大咒，他们会很舒适，甚至都不会觉得他们处在同一个房间—"

"但是那不对，亚瑟…！！兄妹最好还是分开睡…"

"呃，但是这不是特殊情况嘛，他们也不总这样，只是一周，只是六晚…"

当他们父母告诉他们这个新安排，金妮和罗恩都提出抗议，但是没有用。金妮从房间拿了些日用的衣服和私人物品搬到罗恩的卧室。之后，韦斯莱先生上楼对床施了一个放大咒，但是没有用，床似乎被施了反放大的咒语；当然！如果罗恩可以对他的床施放大咒，在过去几年里他就能睡得更加舒服了。

他们从没有处在这种状况下，韦斯莱夫人对于金妮总是以与她哥哥们不同的方式小心翼翼地照顾。他们有时认为她太过小心了。

**第一晚。**

不久，夜晚到来，他们都准备上床，此时，金妮穿着她的睡衣走了进来，罗恩仰面躺在床上。

"哦，拜托，过去一点！！"金妮抗议。罗恩假装他睡着了。"诶！这不好笑，让开啦！"

罗恩侧身让到一边，他的背部几乎从床垫上掉下来。床得两倍那么大才能放得下一个16岁和一个17岁的少年，几乎不可能合适的。罗恩自己睡这张床是足够大了。金妮爬上床，侧躺着，背对着罗恩。罗恩经历着一种陌生的感觉，困扰着他，在他的皮肤上起了一种奇怪的反应。他想翻个身，但是却意识到改变姿势太麻烦了，他不能动。他不知道该做什么或者将手放在哪里，他们太靠近了，因此他选择像个小孩子将手放在下巴底下。

不久，他们就睡着了，但是太热，金妮开始感觉不舒服地醒来。他们都开始在睡梦中翻身，罗恩背对着金妮，她面对着他的后背。不同的是，她抱着他，将手环上他的胸膛。罗恩恍恍惚惚，可以清晰地感觉到他妹妹的胸部贴着他的后背。罗恩感觉好像有冰块摩擦着他的皮肤。

清晨来临，他们仍然保持着相同的姿势。罗恩最先醒来，立即想要起身（这是寻常的事情）。金妮仍然熟睡着，因此他小心翼翼地将她的手从他胸前拿下来，坐起身来。他看向窗外，接着看向她，有她在，他的床似乎不同了。

有人打开了门。是比尔。

"妈妈需要金妮来厨房帮忙，叫醒她告诉她快点儿。"比尔快速地说，然后出去了。

罗恩对她的后背伸出手，摇了摇她的肩膀。"金妮，金妮。"他轻声说，但是她没有醒来。"金妮！"

"嗯嗯…呃…怎么了？"

"妈妈需要你去厨房帮忙。"

"哦，现在吗？"

"是的，她说你应该快点儿。"

"好吧，那我最好去了。"她仍然困倦地站起身来，穿上晨衣下楼。

这天有无数的婚礼活动和准备，收到一些礼物，投递了最后的邀请函和敲定其他细节。在晚饭时，罗恩开始感觉奇怪，他想起不久他们就又要上床睡觉了，他又有了昨晚皮肤上的那种陌生的感觉。他认为这个晚上和接下来的四个晚上也会这样。这种状况让他困扰，有些影响到他。

**第二晚。**

罗恩决定不早些睡觉，而是让自己放松一点，因此他去了弗雷德和乔治的房间，玩并聊了一会儿天。当他回到卧室时已经是午夜了，他穿上睡裤，没有脱下白T恤，但是当他试图上床时，这次，是金妮占据了整个空间。

"金妮。"罗恩轻声说。"动一下。"

但是金妮几乎没有动，因此他推了推她的肩膀，他爬到床上用自己的身体推着她，但是他推得太用力，她几乎要从床上掉下来。他设法抓住了她，抓住她的肋骨上方，恰恰是她的胸部。他觉得自己应该拿开手，但是他没有动。

黎明时，什么唤醒了金妮，或许是她梦到的东西，或许是难以忍受的燥热，或许是罗恩的头靠在她的肩膀上，他在她耳边轻柔的呼吸声。她也感觉到他的胳膊揽着她的身侧，他的手指轻轻摩擦着她的胸部，但是那没有让她困扰。她只是感觉热…很热。

早晨醒来，她不知道是否应该移动，因为他们整晚都仍然处于相同的姿势，她有点麻木。罗恩的滑下太多，他几乎是在亲吻她的后背，她可以听到他的呼吸在她的肩膀后面。但是她想要移动，同时她又不想，她喜欢被他环抱着。她将手放在罗恩的胳膊上，他动着醒来了。她假装也在同时醒来了。

"几点了？"罗恩问。

"我不知道，我觉得仍然很早吧，因为妈妈还没有来找我们。"金妮说着坐起身来。

"嗯嗯嗯…"罗恩打着哈欠。

"起来吧，我要收拾床。"金妮一边说一边起床。

罗恩沉重地动弹着，在窗户旁边的行李箱上坐下。她快速地拿起羽绒被，抚平它们。罗恩观察着她，他有个漂亮的妹妹，他扫视过她的身体，他注意到她的隔着睡裙的nipples。他用力地吞咽着，将目光转向一边，这样她就不会知道他正在看她，看她的nipples。

那日，他们实际上忙于走在所有街道上采买和查看宴会需要用的东西。在一天结束后，他们都很疲惫。当罗恩意识到日落西山，一种奇怪的感觉席卷了他，但是这次，他没有试图走开，有些什么召唤着他去睡觉，甚至更早一些。

**第三晚。**

金妮作为唯一的女儿，总是在所有事上给她妈妈极大的帮助，因此这日，她尤其疲惫。金妮总是在浴室里脱衣服，但是当她换上睡衣回来，打开门，罗恩已经脱了一幅。他刚刚穿上短裤。她没有敲门，因此她就要离开，但他对她做了个不用离开的手势。接着，她关门落锁。罗恩听着门锁的声音，感觉自己的胃痉挛着。她的目光从他身上移开，上床闭眼。当他穿上衣服，也上了床，他们几乎是自动移到一起，spooning（译者注：这个姿势我也不知道怎么翻译，就是汤匙一样，你们能理解么…），就像前一晚，她的后背靠着他的胸膛。

"罗恩…"金妮轻声说。

"怎么？"他也轻声回答。

"我们总是保持一个姿势让我感觉很累很麻。我们能换个姿势吗？"罗恩挪开了。

"怎么样？"

"嗯…我不知道。"她不确定应该怎么样。他们开始动弹这，但是以另一个姿势很难舒适起来，他们真的不太合拍，因此他们又换回了最初的姿势。"哦，不！我认为我们现在这样真的好多了。"

罗恩再次将手放在她的腰际，将她向他拉近，他们的臀部紧贴，他们的腿交缠在一起，他们从未如此贴近，现在床上甚至留有余地。真相是，他们感觉不舒适；但是他们喜欢这样，交缠着，拥抱着，一起；他们都感觉很好。他们放松，没有试图假装；他们终究是兄妹…

黎明，金妮挪动着搂着她的胳膊，开始转动身体。

"翻身。"她说。

罗恩小心翼翼地转向另一边，感受着他妹妹的身体怎样紧贴着他，她在拥抱着他，爱抚他的胸膛。她的小手放在他的胸膛是多么美妙的感觉！她小小的身体贴着他的，他捧住她的手。

几个小时候，他们开始翻身，但是这次，金妮几乎是脸朝下，而他几乎整个躺在了她的身上。他试图将手伸进她的胳膊底下，触碰她的胸部，他感觉到了，他知道自己在触碰什么，但是他假装在核实，当他"意识到它"时，他微微移开了手，但是没多少。她感觉到了，但是她什么也没做。

早晨，罗恩的梦让他咕哝，他的嘴唇摩擦着金妮的后背。这种感觉立刻唤醒了她，但是她不知道那是怎么回事，感觉很好。但是他的重量让她很累，她努力用背部将他推开，他在睡梦中动着，用手将她揽到身边，spooned。金妮感觉好像一股电流贯穿过她，这种感觉让她倒抽了一口气。

这天，他们为特殊的食物来了一场小收集，他们庆祝即将来临的婚礼，聊天，很开心。他们在后院吃东西，他们聊天直到日落。芙蓉十分易怒和难过，或许紧张，或许忧虑。晚上时，她说金妮"不合拍"，因为她的其他伴娘都有着美丽的头发，看上去很媚娃，而她…不是。金妮失去控制，以她妈妈认为十分不友善的方式回答了她。她起身直接去了罗恩的房间，她妈妈跟着她。

之后，罗恩也回了卧室，在走廊里就听到了抽泣声。他听到心里有什么在作动，他无法忍受听见她哭泣。他走进去，她立刻捂住脸，她在试图控制自己，但是眼泪从她的脸上滚落。罗恩走过去抱住了她，她用力地抱着他，突然，不知道什么原因，她无法控制地哭了起来，她从来没有这样哭过。

"别哭，金妮，没关系，不值得。"罗恩安慰着她。

"我才没有因为她说的话而哭。妈妈十分不公正地责备了我，她想要我道歉。你听到'黏痰'对我说什么了吗？"金妮说，有一点平复了。

"忘了它，你是最漂亮的。"他抬起她的下巴看着她说，本能让他看向她的嘴唇。

"你介意我在这儿换睡裙吗？我不想出去遇见她。"

"当然，我过一会儿再进来。"

**第四晚。**

过了一会儿，罗恩回来了，她仰面躺着，闭着眼睛，因此他就地脱了衣服，以为她睡着了。接着，他爬上床，当她感觉他上了床，就转过身面对面地抱着他。罗恩伸开手臂，将她抱进怀里。他们依偎着彼此，他拥抱着她，而她依附着他。

金妮可以在罗恩的胸前闻到他的沐浴露和汗水味。但是味道很好，这种味道中的某些东西十分吸引人。罗恩注意到她头发中的花香和一些他无法辨别的其他味道，但是让他感觉胃中好像有蜘蛛。

他们试图控制自己的呼吸，两个人都没有入睡，但是他们都假装睡着了。当他们以为彼此睡着了，就放任自己的手爱抚彼此的后背。金妮很惊讶地感觉到她哥哥的后背、胸膛和身体现在都是个男人了。他伸展的手掌几乎触碰着她的整个后背，他爱抚着她，手在她整个后背移动。

当黎明到来，他们再次挪动成舒适的spoon式。她在前，他在后。但是他们的感觉改变了，金妮意识到罗恩勃起了。她很清楚地注意到了，他们靠得那么近，她怎么能注意不到？她不知道该怎么办，她不知道自己是否应该动一下，或者…只是保持这样。罗恩将搂着她的手拿开了，她以为他正在试图掩饰他的勃起，但是这时，他的手返回她的腰际，将她向他的身体拉得更近。

天更亮了，或许一会儿就会到拂晓。但是无论罗恩所做的是什么理由都不够充分—他的朋友—仍然清醒着，她不知道她的颤抖是真实还是想象出来的。

她试图轻轻地移动，却不小心让臀部摩擦到了他。罗恩发出一声低沉的叹息，同时动弹着，接受着这不由自主的爱抚。真相是，他们都被唤醒了欲望，他们假装不舒服或热或梦而撩人地扭曲摩擦着彼此的身体…或者那样而已。但是沉重的呼吸明确地表明了他们的愉悦。罗恩抱着她，猛烈地让她的臀部找寻着他的坚硬。

罗恩知道他应该停下来，否则会有事情发生，某些真正令人为难的事情，他突然转过身，与她背对背。半个小时后，他们仍然能感受到他们身体摩擦彼此的感觉。

有人敲门。是弗雷德和乔治。

"罗恩，罗恩！妈妈说我们应该去打扫花园，我们在厨房等你。"弗雷德对他说。金妮似乎醒来了。

"不，你不用起来，待在床上吧，等妈妈叫你。"乔治对金妮说，接着走出了房间。

罗恩从床上坐起来，他下床在窗边待了一会儿。金妮小心地看过去，可以看见他仍然勃起着，他正试图掩饰。它还没有软下来，因此他穿了一件晨衣走了出去。几分钟后，他又回来了；金妮猜想着他或许做了什么。他穿好衣服走到后院。她将脸贴在他刚刚所在的地方，仍然可以闻到他的味道。

婚礼准备继续，今天或许有莫丽和金妮礼服的包裹。金妮的在下午到了。

"哦梅林！"韦斯莱夫人绝望地说。"我无法相信！"

"怎么了，莫丽？"韦斯莱先生耐心地问。

"金妮裙子的号码错了，长度太短了，到底怎么回事我也不知道，但是对她来说太小了，我拉不上…而我的裙子还没有到！！"

"一定有方法，金妮的裙子可以调整吗？"

"呃…有个紧身胸衣，但是…啊！我系不上。"

"罗纳德去帮帮你妈妈，拜托！！你妈妈需要一个男人的力量。"罗恩和他妈妈一起去了他的卧室。他们敲了敲门。

"金妮，我要和罗恩进来了。"

当他们进去，罗恩看见金妮用一小块布捂着胸部，她背对着他，衣服的上装是个带蕾丝的紧身胸衣。

"看，儿子，我认为我们必须让这个松一些，接着拉上。"

"快点，快点！"

"妈妈，你的裙子到了！！"比尔叫道。

"啊！我就去。"她说着，热情地离开了房间。

金妮背部裸露着，她的皮肤极为光滑。当罗恩松开蕾丝时，她调整着紧身胸衣，他开始不施压力地拉着它，刚刚好让它适合她的身体。金妮解释，在他收紧它时，她要调整前面，解决一切。

"怎么样？"罗恩问，接着她开始检查，一切都很好，她将胳膊举向屋顶。

"嗯，现在好了，拉上吧。"

金妮感觉到罗恩17岁身体不可思议的力量，几乎毫不费力，他就系上了紧身胸衣的蕾丝，刚刚贴合她的背部。他们终于结束了，花了点力气衣服才穿好。

"感觉怎么样？"他问，她转过身，让他可以看看她。

裙子没有肩带，因为紧身胸衣的缘故，领口十分诱人，很好地展示了金妮。

"没有让你窒息吧？"罗恩看着她被绷得紧紧的胸部问。

"说实话，有一点，但是这条裙子就是这样穿的。"金妮没有强调原因，但是她喜欢他给予她胸部的目光。

他们开始感受到一种强烈的欲望，他们不害怕夜晚的到来。

**第五晚。**

当时刻到来，他们都陷入沉默，等待着某些事情的开始，假装他们睡着了，好像在欺骗自己。他们重新回到了spooned的姿势，好像他们都在睡觉，尽管两个人都渴望感受到彼此"不由自主"的爱抚和对彼此身体的反应。内里的等待召唤着他们。

过了一会儿之后，罗恩的手放在她的腰上，假装安顿地将手放到她的肋骨上。之后，他逐渐感到信心，开始小心地将手向上移，直到他触碰到她的胸部。这种感觉难以言喻，它充满了他的手，它丰满、坚实、精致。他禁不住将手探进睡裙的领口，继续心血来潮地触摸着她赤裸的胸部。他用指尖寻找到了nipples，但是它们没硬。他将脸贴在金妮的肩膀上，他没有亲吻，他只是用嘴唇和脸颊摩擦着她的皮肤，无法忍受再品尝她的肌肤…罗恩甚至可以感觉到手下金妮的心跳。这让他想到，她或许没有睡着。但是，她为什么不制止他？他将手从她的睡裙中拿出，放在她的腿上，爱抚她的大腿和臀部。

金妮感觉罗恩的嘴在她的脖子和肩膀上呼气，他爱抚的感觉让她颤抖，她无法控制，她不想制止他。他的手在黑暗中毫无羞愧地爱抚着她，让她忘记了身后的这个男人的身份。她任由自己的身体跟随着罗恩的爱抚，他们的呼吸随着同一个韵律，他不断用手轻抚过她。好像她的呼吸正在请求他触碰她。之后，他爱抚的强度减弱，他们睡着了。

早晨，金妮醒了过来，听到楼梯上有些脚步声，有人正在向他们走来，因此她将压着她左胸的手拿走；这个动作惊醒了罗恩，同时，他们的母亲打开了门。

"孩子们，已经九点了。起床！"他们的母亲尽管不情愿让他们睡在一起，也没有注意到任何事情。

那天尽管是婚礼的前一天，却过得很顺利，因为几乎一切都准备就绪。是个平淡懒散的日子。这会是他们在一起的最后一晚，最后一晚。一整天，他们都在想着这晚会发生什么。

第六晚。

这晚，他们在一起的最后一晚来临了。这次，金妮早早上了床，因为明天她要帮助她妈妈做家务，会很忙。当她感觉到罗恩上床时，她都快睡着了。她抱住他，他倒在她身上。他们面对面地紧抱着彼此。金妮的身体很温暖，仍然因为睡梦而恍惚。房间完全黑暗。他们正在触碰的身体可以属于任何人；他们忘记了一切，他们是谁，他们在一起的童年…

他们开始爱抚彼此的身体。当感觉到她的双手犹豫地爱抚着他，罗恩很高兴，她正压着他的后背让他贴向她。他熟练地操控着她的身体，他们如此贴近，之间几乎没有一丝缝隙。他触碰着她的臀部，他们双腿交缠，罗恩以猛烈而充满欲望的动作，翻身于她上面。他们再无法控制自己的欲望，他在黑暗中寻找着她的唇，一找到它们就立刻亲吻着，将舌头深深探入她的嘴里，寻找着她的，他品尝着她，一次又一次地进攻。他的欲望准备就绪，他放纵地用身体摩擦着她的，他的唇齿在她的脖子和肩膀上不住贪婪。他甚至不想放过她的一寸肌肤。金妮想，这世界上的全部空气都不够；她的呼吸吃力，她无法避免。她的呻吟难以察觉，但不是为了因为她的声音更加兴奋的罗恩。

罗恩疯狂地脱下T恤，拉低她睡裙的肩带，舔舐品尝她的皮肤，他渴望地吮吸着。他快速脱下她的睡裙，重新找到她的嘴，他喘息着，颤抖着。他双手快速地脱下她的短裤。他触碰着她的胸部，亲吻它们中间，沿着她的身体向下，亲吻着她的腹部，直到停在她的肚脐。金妮认为他要继续向下，但是她感觉还没有准备好。太过了，因此她合拢双腿；他明白，他不会强迫任何事。

他迅速脱下她的内裤，而她坐在床中央。因为黑暗，他们几乎无法看到彼此，但是他们触碰着彼此。他坐下来，试图帮助她坐在他身上，但是恐惧阻止了她，她很紧张。他握住她的腰抬起她，将她再次放在床上，放在他的身下，他们的脚冲着床头。他在她的腿间，她再次感受到恐惧，但是那很正常。罗恩将他的penis拿在手中，当他轻轻进入时，金妮紧紧地抓住他的胳膊，但是那不是进入而是正在伤害她。他不得不很坚定，当他进入她时，她抱怨着；他理解，并试图温柔，他在她体内动着，十分缓慢，十分轻柔。罗恩亲吻着她的唇，她的胸部，触碰轻抚亲吻她的身体。他在主宰她，而她在顺从他。欲望席卷了他们，掌控了他们。

停顿，他举起她，自己坐下来，让她跨坐在他身上。金妮犹豫着接受这个速度，他需要帮助她，直到他们设法一起完全愉悦地移动。他们嘴中发出毫无克制的声音。金妮开始轻轻在他身上移动，但是她的动作对罗恩来说不够，他需要更多。他再次用力地举起她的身体，将她放在床上，猛力地进入她。在她体内深深的律动一次又一次，直到一阵抽搐为他们带来强烈的高潮。她颤抖着呻吟：

"罗恩…"

说出了他的名字，让他们负有责任，证明他们是有意识的。金妮仍然感觉他的本质在她体内燃烧着。他们没有动，赤裸地躺在一起，这样睡了一会儿。之后，罗恩起身看向窗外，不久就是黎明，哈利会来…还有赫敏…接着是婚礼。

他迷失在自己的思绪中。他坐在床上，手中拿着她的睡裙，他嗅着它。她要过它，将它穿上，他们相顾无言。她回到床上，用羽绒被盖住自己。之后，他也回到床上，盖上自己的被，spooned金妮的身体。这让她感觉受到保护，他们都不知道之后会发生什么，但是此时此刻，他们没有后悔…两个人都没有。

**END**


End file.
